Who is the Father?
by Monica121
Summary: Fred and George both dated her. Now she's pregnant. Which one is the father? And to make matters worse... a paternity test can't be preformed for months. GeorgeOC, FredOC, GeorgeHermione.


Hey, here's another entry for the Hideaway Contests!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

/1/

George Weasley wasn't one to be sneaky, but in some cases, he knew he had to be. Now was one of those times. He knew he would have to keep his new relationship with Bridget Lexen a secret.

George had decided to keep Bridget a secret because of how disastrous his last relationship had turned out once his family got involved.

His last girlfriend, Katie Bell, had been scared away as soon as Molly had started asking her about her and George's wedding. This was especially odd, considering that they had only been dating two months.

Bridget didn't mind that George's family didn't know about her. It just makes things more exciting, she would tell him.

They were happy. After a few months, after getting awfully close, and awfully drunk, I might add, they took things a bit too far.

George woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, and not much recollection of what happened the night before, only the telltale signs of his close being strewn about the room.

It wasn't long after that when things fell apart for Bridget and George. They fought constantly, and George decided he wanted out of the relationship. It was an awfully messy break-up, with Bridget's screeching, and George's easy-going attitude being tested. In the end, George was actually happier with Bridget constantly shrieking in his ear.

But then there was Bridget. Bridget was a bit of a conniving, plotting bitc—I mean, she knew enough about George's family to know that he had a twin named Fred, who, like the rest of his family, didn't know about her. And she decided the best way to get back at George would be to get with his brother.

She planned it carefully, going into the store on a day she knew George wouldn't be there. It was only a week after they had broken up.

She walked into the store, and walked straight to the front desk.

"Hi, um, I was wondering if you could help me?" She said to a man behind the desk, who, considering he looked just like George, must have been Fred.

Fred turned to the woman who had just approached the counter. He almost forgot to speak for a second. The woman was lovely.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, putting on his trademark grin.

"I was wondering if you could help me pick out a gift. I am not sure what to get… I'm not too sure what guys like."

Fred smirked. He decided to be bold. "I can help you… as long as it isn't for a boyfriend."

Bridget inwardly grinned this was going exactly according to plan. "No, sadly, I'm single. This is for my brother." She had to stop herself from laughing. She was an only child for goodness sake!

Fred grinned at her. "Then I'd be happy to help! How old is he?"

Bridget had thought this through. "Nine." She said without hesitation.

"Nine. Okay. Follow me."

Bridget followed him to the back of the store.

"Hmmm…" Fred said, pretending he was really looking hard. "I know exactly what you should get him, but we don't seem to have it in stock. I could order one, and then you could leave me your number and come pick it up…"

Bridget smirked at him. "It sounds like you are asking for my number."

"And if I am?"

"I will happily give it to you."

Fred grinned, and then pulled something down from the shelf.

"If your going to give it to me anyway, I might as well save some time. We really do have these in stock." He handed her a box of Canary Creams and Skiving Snackboxes.

"So you were going to make me come back in here again just to talk to me?" She said in fake shock. Fred blushed.

Bridget pulled a pen out of her pocket and wrote her number on his hand.

"I'm Bridget." She said.

"Fred."

"So, give me a call later." She said, handing him money. Seconds later, she was out the door.

Fred called her later that night. They had a first date, then a second, then a third. They were in a solid relationship, at least Fred thought so. On their fourth date, Bridget went in for the kill. She seduced Fred.

They continued dating for about four months.

One morning, after having spent the night at Bridget's, Fred went into work glowing.

"What's got you so happy?" George asked, while he worked on the new bulletin board they were putting up in the stock room.

"Oh, nothing." Fred said, grinning.

"If you say so." George said. He was just putting a picture up on the board of him and Hermione.

"Oh, hey, put this up there too." Fred said, handing George a picture.

George looked out it, and his eyes went wide. "Where did you get this?"

Fred looked at George confused. "Last night. At a restaurant. Isn't she gorgeous? I've only been seeing her a few weeks though…"

"Fred… I don't know how to tell you this but… that's my ex-girlfriend."

Fred looked at George stunned. "What are you talking about?"

"I can prove it." George said. "Her name is Bridget, she's 23. She went to Beauxbaton."

Fred's eyes widened now too. "What? How…?"

"I dated her for six months. Then she started getting really psychotic… and we broke up months ago."

Fred was furious. And not because Bridget had dated George. "You had a girlfriend for a whole six months and you didn't tell me?" Fred asked, his voice deadly serious.

George realized the mistake he had just made. "Fred, don't be like that. Remember what happened with Katie?"

"So you kept this relationship that you had with Bridget a secret for six months, and now you want the world to know you're dating Hermione?" It wasn't a secret that George and Hermione had been dating for about two months.

"What about you? How long have you been with her?"

"Four months."

"Oh, okay, now who's been keeping secrets. You hypocrite!" George was yelling now.

"Oh, _I'm _a hypocrite am I? You're one to talk!" Fred starting yelling too.

"What the hell are you talking about! I had good reason to keep Bridget a secret! Why did _you _do it?"

"She said she liked being secretive…" Fred said quietly.

"You know why, don't you?" George asked angrily. "We're twins! She knows we are brothers! She's messing with your head!"

"No she isn't! She loves me! And I love her!" Fred yelled now too. He was angry. He really couldn't figure out why either…

George took one last look at Fred, and then apparated to Hermione's flat. He would have gone to his own, but he shared it with Fred.

Hermione looked up when George appeared in her apartment. It was her day off. "What are you doing here?" She asked surprised, but still getting up to hug him. "Why aren't you at work?"

George explained the whole story. Hermione was the only one who had known about Bridget, because one night they were talking about all the people they had dated. Hermione had agreed to keep it a secret so that the Weasley's wouldn't get angry with George.

"You got in a row with Fred over some girl who isn't even worth it?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "He's your brother! And you both have valid points. You probably shouldn't have kept her a secret, and he shouldn't have either. Go make up with him! You know you will be miserable all day if you don't." Hermione grinned.

George smiled. He knew she was right. "Oh, alright…" He said.

He stood up and gave Hermione a hug. "I love you. I'll see you tonight."

"Love you too." Hermione said.

George apparated out of her flat, and back to the shop, only to find that Fred was not alone. Bridget was there, and Fred was looking rather ashen.

"What are you doing here?" George asked icily.

Fred looked at his twin, with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry George. I shouldn't have yelled it you."

"I'm sorry too. But what's she—" He nodded at Bridget. "Doing here?"

Fred closed his eyes, as if willing them to go away. "Tell him Bridget."

Bridget looked like she was about to throw up. "I'm… I'm pregnant. And I'm not sure which of you is the father."

George's eyes went wide, then he paled, then he felt as if he was about to vomit too.

"How could you let this happen!" He yelled at her.

Bridget looked at the floor. "I didn't mean for it to happen… I wanted to get back at you, so I started dating Fred and," Fred glared at her. "I didn't mean to sleep with him, but I couldn't just stop seeing him until you knew he was dating me and…"

Fred jumped up. "So basically you USED me and now you are saying that this child could be mine or my brothers?"

Bridget sighed dejectedly. "I'm sorry Fred… but yes, I guess that's what I'm saying."

George looked like he was about to faint, and he started pacing the floor. "What are we going to do Fred? What am I going to tell Hermione?"

Fred frowned, and Bridget chose that moment to say, "I plan on marrying the father." She said. "I'm not having this baby by myself."

George closed his eyes. "Of course not. We wouldn't expect you too."

Fred sighed. "Maybe she should come to the Burrow tonight. Everyone's coming to dinner so we can explain it to everyone at once."

George frowned. "Good idea. I have to tell Hermione first though." He said, and apparated out as quickly as he came.

Hermione looked surprised to see him. "Your back soon. How'd it go?"

George looked as if he was about to cry. "Hermione, she's pregnant. And she doesn't know who the father is. And whichever one of us is the father… she wants to marry him."

Hermione's eyes went wide, and she fell back on her bed. "George, please tell me you're joking, _please."_

"I'm not joking love." He said softly.

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes. "George, I think you should leave." She said quietly. "We'll talk about this tonight."

George could tell that she didn't want him to see her cry, but he refused to leave. He sat on the bed with her and pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be okay Hermione, I promise."

Hermione cried in his arms for a long time, before they both, even though it was rather early, drifted off to sleep from exhaustion.

They woke up a few hours later, just minutes before they were expected at the burrow. Hermione did a quick charm to freshen them both up (she didn't want to go to the Burrow with a tear-stained face, and George's shirt marked from said tears) and then they left her flat silently.

When they got to the Burrow, they found that Ron and Luna, Harry and Ginny, Charlie, and Bill were already there. Percy was still on ends with the family, and Fred and Bridget hadn't shown up yet.

George and Hermione made idle chit-chat with the family before Fred finally showed up with Bridget.

"Hi mum." Fred said solemnly. "This is Bridget."

Molly made a move to hug the pair, but then noticed Fred's tone. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Mum… you see…" And Fred went into the story, explaining what happened.

Molly, as well as the rest of the family, was shocked by the end of the story. "You need to take a paternity test." Molly said after several minutes. "They are the most accurate during the seventh month. How far along are you?"

"Four." Bridget answered.

Molly nodded. "And you said you wanted to marry the father?" Molly asked.

"That's right."

Molly sighed. "I'm disappointed in all three of you, but just know that I refuse to let my grandchild grow up in a broken home. The father _will _marry this girl, love or not."

The twins flinched. Hermione looked close to tears again.

"Well, let's see. You'll have to start being quite particular with the foods you eat. Molly said to Bridget. "Only the organic things will do. When you paint the babies room, make sure to use a spell that won't leave fumes. Those are bad for the baby. Oh and—"

"_Mum!" _Fred hissed. "Can we not talk about this now?"

Molly looked at the four somber faces around her. "Yes, I suppose now isn't the proper time."

The night passed uncomfortably slow, as did the next three months, while waiting for the time to be right to take the test.

The day came, wet and rainy, with the whole Weasley clan, as well as Hermione piled into Saint Mungos. Fred, George, Bridget, and, on George's request, Hermione, were in the ward, waiting for the test results.

The healer came in, and handed Bridget a clipboard. "Would you like me to read the results?" She asked nicely. All four nodded.

"The test has shown that the father of the baby is…" She looked up again at the two men in the room. "Draco Malfoy?" She asked questioningly.

Fred and George's eyes went wide. "Draco Malfoy?" George asked. "How the hell—"

Bridget gasped. She had only been with Draco once! Fred and George looked at Bridget disgusted. "When were you with him?" Fred asked.

Bridget sighed. "While I was with George…" She said, eyes closed tightly.

George wanted to shout, wanted to do _something, _when he realized something. He had no obligation to this woman. None at all. He looked at Hermione, then at George, nodded to them, and then walked out, with his girlfriend and his twin in tow.

Once out of the room, George heard sobbing coming from where he had just left.

"Well?" Ginny was the first to speak, anxious to know the results. "Which of you is it?"

"Neither." Fred replied, he was still obviously in shock. "Draco bloody Malfoy."

There was a collective audible gasp around the room.

"Well… that's wonderful!" Molly said, relief filling her voice.

While the rest of the Weasley's surrounded Fred, George pulled Hermione to the side.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this." George said.

"It's alright. I was most worried about losing you."

George smiled. "That won't happen. Ever. I wanted to do this somewhere more romantic, but what the hell. Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes." She said.

And now we leave the twins, happy to have escape an unwanted commitment, and a newly engaged George. And then there is a pregnant Bridget who has to find some way to break the news to Draco…. But that is another story.

/0/

Haha, what do you think? I still managed to write a George/Hermione, without having either of them come off badly. Hope you liked it.

Join the Hideaway! All you have to do is ask for the website :)

Let me know in your review if you are interested. I should have the link up in my pro soon.

Love,

Monica


End file.
